


Tohle si musíš pamatovat od Beth H

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Kdysi by kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří utrpěli takovou ztrátu paměti jako Snape a Lockhart, zůstali v oddělení Januse Paklíče celá desetiletí, ne-li na doživotí.
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Tohle si musíš pamatovat od Beth H

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Must Remember This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91109) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



Jedna z podmínek propuštění Zlatoslava Lockharta a Severuse Snapea od svatého Munga byla, že je dvakrát denně – jednou ráno a jednou v podvečer – kdokoliv, kdo mohl být postrádán ve službě, navštíví v jejich chaloupce na okraji Easton–on-Dale, aby zkontroloval, jak se jim vede.

Obyčejně by kouzelníci, kteří utrpěli takové poškození paměti jako Lockhart a Snape, zůstali v oddělení Januse Paklíče celá desetiletí, ne-li celý život. Jenže po poslední bitvě s „Tím, jehož jméno teď smíme vyslovit, alespoň pokud je pro to dobrý důvod, ale přesto bychom to raději nedělali, jestli vám to prosím nevadí“ přibylo víc kouzly a kletbami zasažených lidí, než mohla nemocnice zvládnout. S trochou uvážlivé aplikace kouzel se sice dal prostor rozšiřovat do nekonečna, ale léčitelů bylo pořád stejně. Ministerstvo kouzel na to reagovalo vydáním souboru směrnic, které stanovily, že ti kouzelníci a čarodějky, kteří jsou schopni postarat se o své denní potřeby a mají kde bydlet, budou od nynějška ošetřováni ambulantně.

Lockhart měl kde bydlet.

Když _Denní věštec_ odhalil skandální informaci, že Zlatoslav Lockart není nic než podvodník, marnotratný život, který si pětinásobný vítěz ceny _Týdenníku čarodějek_ za nejkouzelnější úsměv tolik let užíval, se jako mávnutím hůlkou rozplynul. Avšak ne všechno bylo ztraceno; zůstala malá, pěkná, vínem obrostlá chaloupka, která kdysi patřila Lockhartově prapratetě Winifred (od níž Lockhart získal mnoho ze svého smyslu pro módu), jež před svou smrtí dohlédla – pod záštitou rodinných advokátů Doriana a Greye –, aby chamtivé ruce věřitelů chaloupku jejímu synovci nikdy nevzaly.

V rámci nových opatření by Zlatoslav Lockhart byl samozřejmě pobízen, aby přesídlil do své chaloupky (nikdo nebyl tak nelidský, aby navrhoval, že by si měl v Azkabanu odsedět trest za skutky, na které si nikdy nevzpomene; přece nebyli mudlové), ale nezdálo se, že se o sebe bude někdy mimo ochranné zdi svatého Munga umět postarat. Že znovu ovládl spřažené psaní bylo sice moc hezké a soudě podle jeho nakadeřených vlasů a podle způsobu, jakým dokázal nevýrazné a praktické nemocniční župany přeměnit v barvami hýřící a přitažlivé hábity, to vypadalo, že neztratil nic ze svých schopností v oblasti péče o tělo a krásu. Přesto rozhodčí orgán svatého Munga potřeboval vidět víc než jen hezkou tvářičku, aby souhlasil s propuštěním dlouhodobého pacienta, bez ohledu na to, jak moc ministerstvo tlačilo na snižování stavů, a Lockhart zatím, kromě nepopiratelného talentu připravit výborný šálek čaje, neprokazoval téměř žádné schopnosti nesouvisející s tím, čemu říkal „moje malé nájezdy do říše půvabů“.

A Severus Snape, tedy... co se týkalo personálu – zvlášť mladých zaučujících se léčitelů, které služba pravidelně přiváděla do těsné blízkosti pacientů –, vůbec by neškodila důkladnější průprava v základních hygienických zaklínadlech, než jakou si podržel Severus Snape. Se svými věčně mastnými vlasy, žlutými zuby a umolousanou noční košilí, kterou si patrně nesvlékal ani kvůli nejjednodušším čistícím kouzlům, byl upřímně řečeno mírně odpudivý.

Nejhorší na tom bylo, z pohledu zaměstnanců, že Snape si ve skutečnosti _pamatoval_ kouzla, kterými by si vyčistil zuby, provětral noční košili a odmastil vlasy. Zatímco na svůj předešlý život si podle všeho vzpomínal jen matně – a o roli, kterou sehrál ve druhé válce s Voldemortem, neměl ani ponětí –, byl schopen předvést znalost každého nejběžnějšího zaklínadla a kouzelné formule denně praktikované průměrným kouzelníkem a čarodějkou. Jen se většinou s jejich _používáním_ nehodlal obtěžovat, ať byl jeho vzhled jakkoliv nechutný, s výjimkou týdne v němž ministerstvo vydalo ony nové směrnice. Jeden nebo dva naivnější zaměstnanci vyjádřili domněnku, že Snapeův nově nalezený zájem o hygienu a krášlení (byť se ukázal jako dočasný) by mohl být znamením touhy být zařazen do propouštěcího programu, ale okamžitě jim bylo připomenuto, že Snape nemá žádný domov (Tkalcovská ulice byla totiž v posledních dnech války vypálena) a žádnou vyhlídku na zaměstnání. Bylo zkrátka pravděpodobné, že Snape zůstane jedním z nejdlouhodobějších pacientů oddělení Januse Paklíče.

\--------

Althea Braxtonová si byla naprosto jistá, že je první, kdo si všiml, že si Zlatoslav Lockhart a Severus Snape začali... dělat společnost.

Posledních osm dnů pracovala u svatého Munga s tím, že to bude vypadat dobře na její žádosti o přijetí do léčitelského kurzu. Obě strany její rodiny byly po celé generace léčitelé a ji nikdy ani nenapadlo, že by pro tu práci nemusela být úplně vhodná, navzdory tomu, že ji většina pacientů znervózňovala a svou energii věnovala především _předstírání_ , že má spoustu práce, a přitom hledala odlehlá místečka, kde by si mohla číst mudlovskou červenou knihovnu, v níž se po škole zhlédla.

Jednoho dne zrovna po čaji o páté Althea narazila snad na ten nejlepší koutek na čtení: malý výklenek ve společenské místnosti – odpoledne tam neměli ani pacienti ani personál důvod chodit. Očarovala se jednoduchým zastíracím kouzlem (sice nebylo pravděpodobné, že dostane vynadáno za neplánovanou přestávku, ale jeden nikdy neví), a pak opatrně vešla.

Nejprve se místnost zdála prázdná, jak doufala, že bude, ale pak Althea zaslechla zcela zřetelně cosi _skoro_ jako kňučení. S hůlkou v ruce šla po zvuku, ale netrvalo dlouho a sama poznala, že to není žádné kňučení. Nebo spíš ne kňučení toho druhu, který si prve představovala. Ne, bylo to takové zadýchané a přiráživé kňučení a vydávali ho současně dva pacienti.

Dva pacienti _mužského_ pohlaví!

A to, co dělali, to se ani trochu nepodobalo tomu, co Althea pod dojmem svých románů považovala za sex (musel to být sex... co by to bylo jiného?). Kde byly láskyplné pohledy? Kde něžná objetí? Tohle bylo spíš jako páření třaskavých skvorejšů, které jednou viděla, když chodila do...

...Bradavic!

A najednou o totožnosti těch dvou mužů nebylo pochyb. Jak to, že je Althea nepoznala hned?

Tak tiše, jak jen dokázala, vyklouzla z místnosti. K přijímací přepážce v hale úplně dolétla podělit se o tu novinu… jen aby zjistila, že nejen není zdaleka první, kdo si všiml, jak velmi se Snape a Lockhart sblížili, ale možná je dokonce poslední. I Perseus Priddleton, který byl v oddělení Januse Paklíče od roku 1904, si toho všiml, a _ten_ měl k hlavě permanentně přilepený kbelík.

„Osobně si myslím, že jsou ohromně sladcí,“ nechala se slyšet Eloisa Heckleová, která si zrovna dávala přestávku mezi tříděním soví pošty pacientů.

„Sladcí?“ řekla Althea s rozšířenýma očima. „To byste neříkala, kdybyste je viděla dělat, no.. to, co dělali!“

„Ach ta mládež, vy máte, co se přirozených projevů lidské biologie týče, takové klapky na očích.“

„Přirozených? Viděla jsem profesora Snapea se spodkama kolem kotníků,“ prohlásila Althea. „Na tom nic přirozeného není.“

Eloisa zavrtěla hlavou. „Jsem si jistá, že si ani neuvědomovali, co dělají,“ řekla. „Myslím, že byste si měla pěkně dát čaj, zlatíčko.“

„Ano,“ řekl léčitel Bialystock, opřel se o přepážku a podíval se skrz své brýle na Altheu. „A pak byste se možná konečně ráda pustila do nějaké práce… pokud to tedy nebude zasahovat do vaší přípravy na voajérství.“

Althea zrudla a začala sbírat složky, které měla seřadit podle abecedy.

„Ano, pane,“ přikývla.

„Hodné děvče,“ řekl. „A když už se ve vás probudil takový zájem o jejich blaho, navrhnu, abyste byla zařazena do týmu, který jim bude usnadňovat návrat do života.“

Althea svraštila obočí. „Vy je budete propouštět, pane léčiteli Bialystocku? Ale…“

„Ale co, Braxtonová?“

„Nic, jen… jsou schopní se o sebe postarat? Nepřipadají mi… úplně přítomní, jestli mi rozumíte, pane.“

Bialystock si povzdechl. „Jindy bych s jejich propuštěním rozhodně nesouhlasil. Bože, vždyť ani neví, který je rok. Ale jak se to dnes má…“

„Donutili vás k tomu, viďte?“ ohrnula nos Eloisa. „Zpropadené ministerstvo.“

„No, třeba to nebude tak špatné,“ řekl Bialystock. „Snape si pamatuje, jak se vaří, Lockhart, jak se myje nádobí, a vypadá to, že spolu vychází docela slušně.“

Althea si při tom eufemismu odfrkla a Eloisa se lehce usmála.

„A budou mít vás, abyste je kontrolovala, Altheo,“ řekl Bialystock. „No nebude to pěkné?“

\--------

Navzdory své počáteční nervozitě si Althea na návštěvy v chaloupce rychle zvykla. Dokonce dospěla k názoru, že jí vlastně nevadí stýkat se se svými bývalými profesory, zvlášť jelikož už se neopakovala ta nepříjemná scéna, jíž byla svědkem ve společenské místnosti.

Rodiče s jejím novým úkolem tak spokojení nebyli.

„Víme, že už jsi dospělá, drahoušku,“ řekla její matka, „ale otec a já se nemůžeme zbavit pocitu, že tihle dva kouzelníci jsou trochu, no, příliš nebezpeční, abys s nimi zůstávala sama.“

„Ach mami,“ řekla Althea a obrátila oči v sloup. „Ve skutečnosti jsou docela neškodní.“

„Ale všechny ty věci, které se ve _Věštci_ psaly o profesoru Snapeovi a černé magii… a nebyl kolem Zlatoslava Lockharta nějaký skandál? Něco s nějakými bradavickými studenty a hadem?“

„To už je hrozně dávno,“ řekla Althea se vší vážností. „Opravdu, měla bys někdy jít se mnou. Jsou vlastně jako děti. Vůbec si nepamatují, že udělali něco _špatného_. Umíš si představit, že by je ministerstvo nechalo jít, kdyby ano?“

„Asi ne,“ řekla paní Braxtonová, „ale vždycky se budu o svoji malou holčičku trochu bát.“

Althea obrátila úsměv, jenž jí ta vzpomínka vyloudila na tváři, ke dvěma mužům, kteří seděli proti ní.

„Takže… dneska bylo všechno v pořádku, ano?“

„Ó ano!“ řekl Lockhart a zářivě se usmál. „Věděla jste, že koťata pijí mlíčko?“

Althea přikývla. „Věděla. Vy jste si vzali nějaké kotě?“

„To jde? Myslím vzít si ho? To jsme neudělali… aspoň zatím ne. Ale ke kuchyňským dveřím chodí takové krásné černobílé kotě a zrovna jsme zjistili, že má rádo mlíčko.“

„Říkáme mu Chloupek,“ řekl profesor Snape též usměvavě. „Mám pocit, že jsem kdysi měl zvířátko, které se jmenovalo Chloupek.“

Althea přikývla a uklidila své desky zpátky do tašky. „Dobře, myslím, že pro dnešní večer to stačí. Nezapomeňte, ráno už návštěvu mít nebudete. Oba si vedete tak dobře, že pan léčitel Bialystock usoudil, že jedna návštěva denně by měla stačit. Nezapomenete na snídani, viďte?“

„Ne,“ řekl profesor Snape vážně a dlouhými prsty přejel po lemu své noční košile. „Zítra máme lívance!“

„Já mám lívance rád!“ prohlásil Lockhart nadšeně. „A dneska dělá Severus uzenou šunku s ananasem. To mi taky moc chutná.“

Althea se cestou ven usmívala. Byli vážně ohromně sladcí.

\--------

„Tak,“ usmál se široce Zlatoslav, sotva se za slečnou Braxtonovou zavřely dveře. „Kdy je večeře?“

Severus si odfrkl. „Jakmile pohneš zadkem a nějakou uděláš. _Já mám lívance rád!_ Nepřeháníš to trochu?“

„Ani bych neřekl, pane ‚Moje kotě se jmenuje Chloupek‘,“ opáčil Zlatoslav. „Nejmenoval se takhle nějaký tříhlavý pes, který byl v Bradavicích rok přede mnou?“

„Na to si vzpomínáš, hm?“ řekl Severus a nalil si skleničku ohnivé whisky z jedné z lahví, které měli schované pod pohovkou.

„Vypadá to tak,“ řekl Zlatoslav, mávl hůlkou a přivolal si láhev Starého Ogdena. „Neříkej mi, že si na takhle vzdálenou minulost pořád ještě nevzpomínáš.“

„Pořád ještě?“ otázal se Severus s pozvednutým obočím. „Především jsem nic z toho vůbec nezapomněl.“

„Tys vůbec…“

Severus znechuceně zkřivil rty. „Na rozdíl od tebe mám dost zkušeností, abych se nenechal zasáhnout paměťovým kouzlem.“

„Ty prohnaný mizero! Jak jsi to před všemi utajil?“ 

Severus se pohrdavě zasmál. „Léta jsem své myšlenky skrýval před Pánem zla… snad si nemyslíš, že nějaký nezkušený léčitel z ministerstva představoval pro moji nitrobranu tu nejmenší výzvu?“

„Brilantní.“

„Ano, to nepochybně,“ prohlásil Severus pyšně. „Ale co ty? Ty přece nemůžeš ovládat nitrobranu.“

„Ovšem že ne,“ řekl Zlatoslav, pohodil hlavou a dlouhé vlasy se mu kolem ní zavlnily. „Spolehl jsem se plně na svůj šarm.“

„Ty,“ řekl Severus s lehkým úsměškem, „jsi byl rozhodně ve Zmijozelu.“

Zlatoslav přikývl a usmál se. „Samozřejmě.“

Na obývací pokoj se sneslo ticho, muži usrkávali svoje pití a pozorovali okny oranžovou a růžovou a zlatou zapadajícího slunce.

„Tak jsem, Seve, přemýšlel.“

Severus zaskřípěl zuby. „Nejen že mám důvod pochybovat o pravdivosti tohohle prohlášení, ale že mi nemáš říkat Seve, tě budu varovat jen jednou.“

Zlatoslav nic neříkal, až konečně Severus vyštěkl. „No... tak o čem jsi přemýšlel?“

„Ta Braxtonová ráno nepřijde.“

„A?“

„No…“ řekl Zlatoslav a jeho příznačná sebedůvěra z něj každým okamžikem vyprchávala. „Moje postel je poněkud velká.“

Severus se na něj upřeně díval, ale mlčel a čekal, až bude Zlatoslav pokračovat.

„A… je poněkud prázdná.“

„Navrhuješ snad,“ řekl Severus pomalu, „že bychom dnes v noci měli sdílet postel?“

Zlatoslav si uhladil meruňkový a růžový hábit, a pak se soustředil na své dokonale upravené nehty. „Vlastně,“ ozval se, „jsem doufal, že i jindy než dnes v noci.“

„Aha.“

„Ale nemusíš. Můžeme dál… no nebránil bych se obnovení pouze naší předchozí… dohody, jestli ti…“

„Zmlkni.“

„Nebo bychom vůbec nic takového nemuseli dělat. Akorát že mi připadalo, že se ti to líbí stejně jako mně a …“

„Řekl jsem _zmlkni_ ,“ řekl Severus. „Vždycky se mi zdálo, že na tebe vyšla mnohem lepší postel.“

„Ó ano,“ souhlasil Zlatoslav pohotově. „Je nespravedlivé, abys spal v podřadné posteli.“

Severus přikývl. „A záclony v mém pokoji… trochu páchnou zatuchlinou, nemyslíš?“

„Rozhodně.“

„Tak pak… je to jen spravedlivé.“

Zlatoslav se usmál a natáhl k němu ruku. „Tak pojď, Seve.“

„Myslím, že jsem ti řekl, abys mi takhle neříkal,“ zamračil se Severus. Pak se podíval na Zlatoslavův dychtivý výraz a na ruku, která se ho chtěla dotknout, a zavrtěl hlavou. „K čertu s tím,“ prohlásil. „Říkej mi, jak chceš. Ale ráno budeš vstávat a dělat lívance ty.“

  


\- konec -


End file.
